Only You
by airenj25
Summary: Love is such wonderful feeling specially when you found the right one for you the one that you'd spend the rest of life with, but what if when you wake up suddenly you realize that the person you love the most is gone , Will you still hold on or will you let go to the promise you once have made. Promise i you will always have my heart. I promise your the only one who has my heart.


This story is only all work of fan fiction and have intended to do any copyright of anyone's work,

The storyline along with all the charathers in the story are all mine.

" Andrew, I Love You so much please always remember you always have my heart for even we're apart i'll forever love you always "...

And the line went dead but not before a lound sound of blast was heard in the in the other line ..

Kathryn ... Kathryn .. Hello Kath , Love are you there hey answer me Kath please what's going on there tell me please your scaring me this is'nt funny Kathryn...

Beep beep beep...

Andrew.

Another dream that same dream that has been hunting me from all these years those memories those moments that change eveything in me and in my life that moment where i lost you my love the girl i love the most my Kathryn., Wakeing up every morning of every single day for the past three years is like a turture to me not having you here by my side makes me missing seeing you're beautiful smile you're enchanting sprakling eyes that are talking and smiling to me whenever i see,

I Miss You Love.

How i wish you're here with me now just like before .

"Three Years Ago"

Andrew.

Lucas man are you sure man would you please remind me again why nd how did i agbut sime me friends knowree to this rediculious i idea of yours coming here in this event, this is'nt my thing man this gesturing his hand to emphasaise his point , this is it's you're thing , Andrew looking intently his friend eyes.

Lucas.

Man it's because i'm you're friend one of those few people that can put up to you , hehehe grining like a wild chesheir cat.

Lucas just rolled his eyes witnessing his friend antics infort of him and just went along since their is no point arguing with Lucas so Andrew just give in for the rest of of the whole night

Miley.

Come on Kathryn let's go can't wait to hit the dance floor ,

Coming ... Kathryn shouts from her room up stairs while exiting her room hearing the high pich voice of her dear friend till at that moment Kathryn still did'nt kown how on earth did she agree to this idea of coming into a club at friday night ,

She just shakes her head disbeliveing at the thought she has in mind.

Two Hours Before.

Miley.

Kath i'm so freaking bore why don't we do something different other than staying her and do nothing than sitting,

Kathryn.

Miley we both know that's not true their are a lot of thing you can do other than sitting here read this it has a great stoty i'am sure you'll like it.

Miley.

Huh! Oh, Come on Kath this is not my thing no offense but reading it's actually my kind of thing ya know , hmmm..

Kathryn's reply smileing how tollay oposite the two of them are but still became the best of friends more like sister as she thought and treat her like one something she did'nt have instead have a three over protective but same time very loving older brothers guys that's the perks and downside of being the youngest in four sibling and be the only girl in all of us .

Alright that's it i'm done were going to a club i'ts time to party and have some fun! Miley says matter of factuallty in her standing up from her chair, Which makes Kathyrn look up to her from the book she's reading with eyebrow raise towards her friend, We she!? she says with utter confustion in her voice . While Miley just smile at her wickedly which she return with a frown face understanding the meaning behind the wicked smile her friend giving her makes her frown her face deeper standing up from her chair as with a big NO answer to the unsaid question of Miley .

Kathryn.

Miley no i know what you're thinking rightnow right there in you're mind and my answer is no i an't goin with you in a bar tonight i'm ok here alone reading book if you want you go won't stop you but i'm not coming not tonight though.

Oh! Come on Kath please don't say that you are going with me out there tonight at the bar to party and have fun and i know you are happy reading books her by yourself but please sometimes why don't you try minggling with other people to know others and make friends . Miley says.,

But Miley i mingle with people and i have friends such as like you remember if i haven't minggling with others we won't be bestfriends now Kathryn says to Miley

I know that because we've been friends since grade school and i know you're right you have some other friends to aside from me but all i'm saying is try socialize and mingle to people some more gosh you have the looks you're smart and very talented as well but here you are containing yourself in this books and walls of you're house sorry for saying this did'nt want to be harsh but just me being honest to as you're friend plaese come with me we won't stay late promies Miley says with puppy dog eyes that kathryn can't say no too so she gave in knowing for a fact that the things Miley says were true she knows it so here it goes.

At the moment Kathryn has just reach the end of their house stairs facing her egerly excited friend Miley for her nightout fun.

Miley.

What does takes you so long ? , She ask Kathryn as soon as she reach the and of stairs and off with it facing her.

Kathryn.

Sorry for keep you waiting for so long ok, i just was with the guys on the phone they texted checking on me you know the stuff and i said i was going out with you to night in a bar and you already know what happens them knowing it but i got it good they just told me to be careful and again with some stuff.

Ok, i get it so if everything is with you let's roll .

Miley says with the chesheir cat smile on her face, Kathryn shakes her head ammuse in her friend getting into the car driving off to the bar, this wil be a long night she thought to herself.


End file.
